


漢克有時會忘了康納是個仿生人

by bottleofmilk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofmilk/pseuds/bottleofmilk
Summary: 康納有了一點小麻煩，他決定向漢克尋求協助。*和平路線完美結局後





	漢克有時會忘了康納是個仿生人

漢克安德森有時不小心會忘記康納是個仿生人。

這真的不能全怪他，畢竟RK800這個型號擁有非常豐富的社交模組與模擬情緒（後來的加入底特律警局的RK900型號似乎刪除了情緒化的模擬，康納解釋這是模控公司讓軟體更加穩定的升級項目），而仿生人的微表情、肢體動作與身體柔軟度也極為細緻，幾乎與人類相同，完全沒有其他低階家用型在轉換與執行動作上偶有的機械感。

他偶爾會不經意忘記這件事情。

像是在追緝養鴿者與伊甸園異常仿生人，準備要破門而入進行最終攻擊時，漢克習慣性地命令康納移動到他的後頭，那時候的康納就像是個普通的熱血後輩，而過往經驗與副隊長的責任感讓老警官下意識認定自己應該是站在前方保護的那一個。

或是在案發現場，看見康納用舌頭檢驗證據，會讓漢克感到詭異的不自在。即便DPD其他同仁已經見怪不怪，甚至偶爾會拿這個與康納開玩笑，然而漢克覺得自己大概永遠也沒辦法適應，在他的認知中，人類不會把莫些莫名其妙的東西放進嘴裡。

又好比去拜訪伊利亞卡姆斯基那次，當康納被要求在開槍與得不到任何線索之間作抉擇，邏輯上漢克應該冷眼旁觀，沒有人會因為一台吸塵器被要求壓壞另一台而感到罪惡，但在那瞬間，這個底特律警局的老警官卻是想都沒想便叱喝打斷。

漢克安德森，1985年出生，經歷過千禧年恐慌，從兒童到壯年看著隨身通訊工具由B.B.Call一路進化到觸控手機，理應是最容易適應科技更迭的世代，卻不知怎麼的，有時會不小心遺忘他的搭檔是仿生人這個事實。

而這影響他做出判斷。

如同今天晚上，當康納臉色潮紅而發顫說：「副隊長，我似乎中了病毒。」他該做的應該是把借住在自己家的RK800送回模控公司，就好比電腦壞掉要送修同樣道理，而不是在康納張著棕褐色人造眼睛，溼潤潤地，像是幼犬那般望著他，提出求助之際將自己送上去。但康納說：「…漢克，幫幫我。」那眼神與話語彷彿催眠，讓他將應當握槍的手，猶豫卻還是握上了頂著自己大腿的仿生性器。只是提供手的協助，他遲疑地想。

底特律警局的人類副隊長不該這麼做。

然而青年像掏出內在所有柔軟，毫無保留地攤到他面前。卸下冷靜與堅硬防禦的脆弱模樣，讓漢克安德森一時間也不知道該怎麼辦才好。那個混蛋小崽子，該死的談判專家，總知曉該在什麼時候說什麼話最會動搖人心。

在整個過程中，有很多時刻漢克就該當機立斷地拒絕，像是柔軟的仿生嘴唇哆嗦地貼上他的脖子，或是機體微燙的手掌伸進起毛球的棉褲內，這些都是徵兆。可是康納，用著他那統計出來最討喜的嗓音，在他耳邊祈求，「漢克，我需要你、請你……」並在老男人才興起猶豫念頭之際，顫抖地問，「…漢克，你討厭我嗎？請不要討厭我。」

事情就是這樣一步步走向失去掌控。

發燙體溫與曖昧喘息太過真實，讓漢克的思緒有些混淆了，老男人甚至在相貼的肌膚感受到汗液的黏膩，他從來不知道仿生人會流汗，亦或這只是個逼真的夢境？而康納——康納像隻無助小獸緊緊地纏著，與常人無異的仿生性器在人類大腿間不斷磨蹭，笨拙地像是無知的青春期男孩，又讓人聯想到抱著人類小腿發情的狗狗。

他什麼也不懂。

這樣的想法讓漢克失去戒心，沒有在應當制止的時候抽身離開，導致最後的全面棄守。他遺忘了在塑膠腦殼底下的並非脂肪與蛋白質，裡面連接了無限寬廣的網路，而上頭什麼邪惡的資訊都有。

當身體最脆弱而敏感的部位掌握在對方手裡，底特律老警官的自制力已經被酒精與感官刺激給把持住，茫茫地想著或許這只是一個過於真實的春夢，他沒有推開；等到隱密部位被手指入侵之際，漢克這才驚醒。「住手…！康納！」他試圖掙扎捍衛尊嚴，然而早已是徒勞無功，只能任由那從來無人抵達之處被強制開拓。漢克甚至懷疑仿生人的指尖有探測器，不然怎能一次又一次精準地刺激，陌生快感讓他手腳發軟，情慾持續燃燒，咬緊牙關不讓呻吟從口中溢出是漢克唯一能緊抓的遮羞布。

而康納像是終於露出獠牙的獵食者，在人類胡亂咒罵與喘息中，堅定而冷酷地將自己一點一點地擠入。漢克因為異物入侵發出痛苦悶哼，理智因為痛楚而再度回籠，這已經超出範圍，張開雙腳讓人操可從來不是人類預計提供的協助。安德森副隊長理應勃然大怒，他知道手槍就在觸手可及之處，自己應當毫不猶豫地抓起並射向對方的肩膀阻止接下來的一切，然而康納看著他，人造眼珠裡透著前所未見的光芒，他說，「漢克。」而臉上神情彷彿小男孩終於得到夢寐以求的聖誕禮物，又重複了一次，「漢克。」

操。完了。

漢克伸出了手，沒有拿起槍，而是顫顫地摸上康納的臉頰。他在仿生人低頭親吻時給予了回應。「……別毀了我的腰。」他喃喃。如果說生疏回吻是一個無聲信號，那含糊抱怨便是明晃晃的許可，從最初便不斷閃爍紅色警戒的環圈轉黃，「——了解。」康納說。

然而就像以往所有經驗一樣，尾數編號51的RK800口中說的了解從來不可信。在言行不一的這點上這個談判仿生人倒是滿像人類，而機器特性則是展現在被質疑後的直率：「副隊長，您的命令與我的最高指示有所衝突。」理所當然的模樣讓他的副隊長有時候懷疑塑膠小混蛋根本是在裝傻。

操蛋安卓。

年過五十的人類男子被仿生陰莖操到連一句完整話語都說不出，被悶痛與快感夾雜攻擊，只能發出介於苦悶與快樂的嗚咽；他唯一能做的便是努力不讓自己過於失態，誰知道卻連這點硬漢的堅持都維護不住。實際上潰堤的時間點他也不太清楚了。或許是在康納揉捏自己因垃圾食物而累積脂肪的胸脯，並吸允那無法分泌乳汁的地方，讓它紅腫發硬；又或許是對方配合著操入的恰好節奏，有條不紊地擠壓著勃起性器，讓人類懸於瀕臨高潮邊緣卻無法獲得解放。

總而言之，漢克安德森直到仿生人那造價昂貴的精密舌頭舔上眼角，才發現自己已經被操到流淚。那勢必是生理性淚水，副隊長在心中如此為自己辯駁。實際上是，現下他的模樣狼狽透頂，嘴巴一張一合像失水的魚，又彷彿體力不支的老狗那般吁吁喘息。漢克模模糊糊地想著仿生人的射精設定，這關乎到這場快感折磨到底何時會告停，然而此念頭也是只飄過幾秒，接下來他已經被似乎永遠不會疲憊的康納操到無法思考，腦子裡只剩下操、操、操、康納、操、康納、操………

 

 

他的記憶似乎斷片了一小會兒。待漢克視線終於聚焦，眼前所見是康納略帶焦慮的黃圈，對方握上他的手臂，「漢克，你醒了。方才你因為過於刺激，有短暫昏迷現象。目前生理指數一切正常。」

漢克聽見自己的聲音異常沙啞，「你的、病毒什麼鬼的，」喉嚨異感讓他忍不住咳了咳，「修好了？」

康納在他的副隊長咳嗽時便先遞了一杯白開水過去，看著漢克喝下後才回答，「是的。導致程式與性愛組件異常的病毒已經全數清除完成，更新了防毒程序並修補漏洞，已防止再度被類似病毒駭入的可能性。這是一種透過雲端傳輸而感染的電腦病毒，我合理懷疑是因為今日上午、」

「——好了、好了，這些不重要，」漢克打斷了RK800警用型仿生人的解釋，他一向能抓住問題的核心，「你、咳，你是什麼時候清除病毒？」

原本的穩定藍圈開始轉黃，康納閉上了嘴。他的面色正常，但再度開口時音量變小的嗓音聽上去透著幾分人類所謂的心虛，「……是您回應親吻的時候，副隊長。」

漢克瞇起眼睛，而康納安靜不語。尷尬的沉默在空間蔓延，老警官內心五味雜陳，他盯著仿生人額角的黃燈看了好一會兒，直到它開始紅黃相間地閃爍才再次打破沉默。

「……嗯哼。」漢克發出意味不明的鼻音，彷彿掩飾又隱隱帶著妥協，他開口說，「扶我到浴室吧，我懷疑自己還能不能站起來。」五十三歲的人類副隊長艱難地起身，一邊咕噥著抱怨道，「我說過別毀了我的腰，操蛋安卓……」

「好的，漢克。」康納輕快地回答，藍光又恢復了正常地運轉。

在選擇性失聰這一點上，RK800#313248317-51倒是越來越像人類，無怪乎漢克安德森老是會不經意忘記他的搭檔是個仿生人。又或者追根究底，在安德森副隊長的心裡有一件連他自己也沒有意識到的事：無論康納流的是紅血還是藍鈦，體內是生物組件或是肌肉器官，對漢克而言，他都已經是獨一無二的生命。

或許之後老警官會突然領悟，又或許他們會在往後生活相處過程中一起慢慢發現。

那都是未來的事情了。

END


End file.
